Jeral Ahan
Handle: Sherper Description Age: 17 Country of Origin: Tear Physical Appearance Hair: '''Jet Black Hair cut short with a belt knife. '''Eyes: Grey blue Height: 5’6’’ Weight: '''120Ibs '''Skin: Olive skinned but rather fair in texture. Build: Short and skinny, quick and agile but not very well built. Notable features: Bit scrawny, with rather thin arms and wrists. Primary Weapon: Hunting Bow (At least at the start), Secondary Weapon: Wooden Cudgel and heavy belt knife. Preferred Division: Scout/ Archers. Special Skills: ''' - Fine tracking skills. -Understands the basics of how to defend himself with Cudgel and knife. -Has a tendency to wiggle his way out of tight spots (and responsibilities). '''Knowledge Weakness: -Doesn’t know how to read. Physical Weakness: -Gets carried like a leaf when man-handled. -Can not be allowed near alcohol... ever. 'Personality weakness: ' -Distrustful of people in general. -Usually only willing to work for himself. -Hates being told what to do. -Usually very inward. 'Personality: ' Jeral has a very inward persona, it is not that he doesn’t want to trust people but because he simply couldn’t. He is shy and would avoid confrontation whenever possible, but refuses to abide by rules when forcefully enforced on him. He might not be able to read, but he understands the importance of reading people. First impressions are usually important and on rare occasions when Jeral isn’t being particularly moody or unreasonable, he can make a rather accurate assessment of other personalities. He can also has a very convincing poker face . History Born to one of the trading towns up the River Erinin and away from tear, Jeral never had a father to guide him along the road to manhood. His mother did odd jobs around the town, often serving a couple nights as a Tavern maid, or offering to do people’s laundry. He also had a sister, Mirala who was two years his senior, but did not quite resemble him apart from having the same eye colour. Jeral’s family lived with few worldly possessions but were able to make a living thanks to the town’s relative prosperity. One day, Jeral’s sister fell very sick and grew incredibly weak, unable to get up from bed. She had a fever that refuse to break for days, even the town healer didn’t know what to do about her. But on the seventh day, when all seemed to be lost, Mirala miraculously recovered as if nothing had happened. The fever had simply broken without warning, and she was back to normal again. With one difference... she could channel. With the laws in tear forbidding channelling of any kind, as well as the superstition amongst the ordinary town folk, the Ahan family decided to move into the nearby forest of Haddon Mirk, where they built a cabin and lived by cultivating the land. Barely a lad of thirteen, Jeral learned how to hunt and forage from the nearby forest, whilst Mirala and his mother attempted to grow vegetables and other produce by clearing away the forest. It was during this time he grew familiar with tracking animals; rabbits, foxes and other small game were easily brought down by a shaft from his hunting bow, and they made a welcome addition to the family meal table. Three years passed this way, with the small cabin eventually turning into a decently sized farmhouse. Bit by bit, Mirala learned to control her abilities with the one power, though she often complained she could only channel when she was in some degree of pain. The Ahan family were contempt and happy for those few years; they were pulling their own weight and were eating better than they had ever before. Ahan enjoyed the forest, but he often wondered what the wider world was like. Their lives would once again be disturbed when one day, two Aes Sedai came to visit the small farmhouse and discovered Mirala could channel. Too afraid to go against Aes Sedai wishes, Jeral and his mother watched as Mirala was carried away to be trained as a novice in the White Tower. Shortly after his sister left, Jeral’s mother fell incredibly ill and without the town healer there to see to her, she died leaving Jeral behind. Left to fend for himself, Jeral finally decided he would travel the world and see what it had to offer. Living off the land like he always did, he sold animal hides and fur to peddlers and merchants, earning just enough to keep food in his belly. When there weren’t any food about, he would resort to stealing. He grew accustomed to sneaking into farmer’s stables and learned the importance of self defence and awareness of his surroundings. He never stayed long enough for the local authorities to become suspicious of his activities, and was well on his way to the next town or village (Often with a few extra silver coins in his pocket), before the watch could catch on. But despite his cautious nature and care when committing any crimes, Jeral still saw his fair share of the inside of a cell. On one occasion, he was given the choice to either stay in prison or serve in one of the border lord’s armies. After hurriedly agreeing to the terms, Jeral just as hurriedly deserted once given the opportunity. Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Band Archers Category:Biographies Category:All